The Usurper
by Dainard Farr
Summary: Now, Sefirandio, I have chosen you to stop this usurper and save Cyrodiil "Yes Talos," The dark elf replies. Organized undead ravage Cyrodiil. This story tells of Cyrodiil as if the main quest never happened.
1. Sefirandio and Freidir

A Dark elf clad in all Dwarven armor slowly enters a cavern and removes his helmet. His face is as black as the shadows around him. He approaches a figure wearing a black robe and a black hood.

"The bastards had nothing, I killed five of 'em, and I got like 50 total Septims. What is my total bounty?"

"Bandits had only 50 Septims? That's a shame,"

"What's my damn bounty?"

"5,000 Septims,"

"Well I have 2,456 as of now, you're gonna have to sell my Ebony sword to Rohssan, my Staff of Storms to Rindir, and my Glass cuirass to Maro. I mean I still got my Elven dagger, my Glass bow, my Elven sword, plus I never were light armor, except for leather, and that is just for sneaking,"

"You don't have to give that all away,"

"Why?"

"You know the Sintav/Atius family feud?"

"Yeah, I heard it has become pretty serious,"

"Yes, so much so that Helvo Atius, the one that started the feud with his fights with Cyronin Sintav, will give you 4,000 Septims to kill Cyronin, Kastus, Beran, and Vontan Sintav. They are Iniel Sintav's four nephews,"

"Must I kill four innocents?

"Yes, or you'll go to prison,"

"I'll be in prison longer for murders than theft,"

"So don't get caught this time,"

"Um…"

"Cyronin will be in Chorrol in two days, he'll be your first victim,"

* * *

Cyronin stood only twenty yards from him. He slowly draws back an elven arrow and aims it at his target.

"No, I can't do this," The Dark elf mutters to himself. He begins to lower the bow when an arrow slams into his right forearm. He tries to hold back the arrow but the pain is excruciating. He releases the arrow. "Oh no," he whispers as the arrow slices through the air, and connects with Cyronin's back.

A guard tackles the Dark elf, grabs his wrists and lifts him off the ground. "You under arrest, you bastard,"

* * *

"He's dead," The guard says from the other side of the bars. "I hope you are happy,"

"No, please, it was an accident, if the guard hadn't shot me…"

"Yeah it was the _guard's_ fault, you prick, you are a murderer, get over yourself,"

"Please!" He shouts after the guard as he walks away.

"So, you didn't do it either, eh?" The Dark elf looks into the cell across from him. In it is a man, a Wood elf. "Like I didn't steal all that Skooma, ha ha!" The Wood elf launches himself from the bed to the bars. "My name is Freidir, my friend, what is yours?" He asks in a frantic squeal.

"I'm Sefirandio, call me Sef,"

"Good, good! You may call me Freidir!"

"What in Oblivion is wrong with you?"

"Shut up you BASTARD!" The Wood elf screams as he begins to slam his head on the bars of his cell,"

"Freidir! Stop!" The Wood elf slams his head once more before collapsing on the floor.

"Guards! Guards!" Sef screams at the door the guard left from.

The same man walks back in and looks into the Wood elf's cell. "Ah, damn, hey Sebastian, get in here, the little one is out cold again," The Imperial jailor shouts.

"What is wrong with him?" Sef asks the guard.

"He is addicted to Skooma, and he is havin' a terrible time kicking the addiction,"

"Can't someone help him?" Sef asks as another guard, presumably Sebastian enters.

"S'drassa, a member of the Leyawiin mages guild is working on a cure for the addiction, but right now it seems the only way is to give him less and less each day," Sebastian says opening Freidir's cell. "So, you really didn't want to kill Cyronin?"

"No! A man told me that I had been seen stealing from a house in the Imperial City, and that my bounty was steep. He told me to meet him in some cave. When I met him there he told me that Helvo Atius would pay 4000 Septims if I killed all the nephews of Iniel Sintav. When I came here to kill Cyronin I decided I couldn't do it, that I'd go to prison, but as I was lowering the bow, an arrow stuck my forearm, and I couldn't hold the my arrow back,"

"I know this is gonna kill you, son, but you had no previous bounty, and Helvo Atius was at a funeral and stayed in Leyawiin for the last month. He hasn't spoken with anyone outside his family all week, and maybe the week before. This other man, that told you you had a bounty, must've lied to you,"

Sef recoiled as if he'd been shot. He slammed into the back wall of his cell and collapsed on to his bed. "Why would he…"

"He could have wanted Cyronin dead, or maybe he wanted you in prison, but the thing is, son, this doesn't lighten your sentence,"

_Three months later..._

"Sef,"

"Hey Freidir, how you feeling?"

"Better, man, better,"

"That's good,"

"Where in Oblivion are the guards? I haven't seen one in days, I'm starving,"

"Here, have some water," Sef says pushing a clay cup full of water across the room towards Freidir's cell.

"Thanks, man,"

Suddenly the door flies open and Sebastian steps into the room.

"Shit, man, what happened to you?" Sef asks the guard. His chainmail is torn and his face is bloody.

"Vampires, zombies, coming,"

"What?"

"Sef, there is a passage way out of your cell, to your left. Push that stone," Sebastian says pointing to an ordinary looking stone. Sef pushes it and half the wall hinges away from him. Sebastian unlocks Freidir's cell, then Sef's. "Go, both of you," He says just as three very vampiric men walk through the door. "Go!" Sebastian says, locking Sef's cell door behind Freidir. Sebastian skewers the first vampire. "Go!" He shouts again, and this time Sef obeys as he grabs Freidir and they enter the sewers.

Sebastian grabs the key to Sef's cell and throws it deep into Sef's locked cell, to make sure the vampires can't pursue them. He falls to his knees as teeth bury deep into his neck.

Sef hears his scream from deep in the sewers.


	2. Hatching joins

"By the Nine!" Freidir gasps. "What was that?"

"I have no idea," Sef responds. They step out of the sewers and into the night. "But I've got to get my equipment back,"

"From the evidence chest? That's only one room away from where Sebastian was attacked!"

"I know, but I need my stuff, we can't venture in the wilderness without weapons," Sef says as he walks towards the main gate of Chorrol.

"Oh my!" Freidir gasps. "Are they all...?"

"Vampires," Sef whispers as the duo sneak through the gate.

"Someone help!" Sef looks over at a house with an Imperial man clad in steel armor sprinting from the front door. He hops a fence, draws a steel short sword and slashes an approaching vampire. The man backs into a wall as four vampires surround him. One of the vampires collapses. The three vampires turn to see Sef lifting another brick. As the vampires have their backs turned the knight in steel stabs one of the vampires in the back. As the vampires turn their attention back to the knight he slashes one and in one swift movement stabs the other.

"Hey!" Sef shouts at the knight. The steel-clad man jogs over to Sef and Freidir. "Hey, friends, it is about time I find someone that isn't a vampire or a zombie. "We need to get out of here,"

"Sorry my friend, but we are going the opposite way," Sef says. "I need my equipment from the prison,"

"Sounds like suicide. There are a lot of vampires in the castle," The knight says as they walk through a back alley. "I am Hatching, Otis Hatching,"

"Nice to meet you Otis, now, you in or out?"

"I'll lead the way," Otis replies.

"Good to have you. I'm Sef, This is Freidir. So… what is going on here?"

Otis starts towards the castle while responding. "I have no idea, everyone is one of those things, and they seem organized. It all happened in only about two days,"

They make their way to the prison with minor mishap. Sef grabs his weapons and pulls on his armor. "Hey, there is Skooma in here, do you need any?" Sef asks, but immediately regrets it. Freidir dives for the Skooma, picks it up, all six bottles, and throws them into the wall. "Good man," Sef says, patting Freidir on the back.

The trio opens the door to leave and is greeted by six vampires. The first vampire lunges as Freidir and tackles him to the ground. The second gets slashed by Otis, the third by Sef. Sef turns to help Freidir to see the vampire atop the Wood elf freeze solid. Sef turns, shoots Freidir a confused look, but then joins Otis in fighting the three remaining undead.

"How did you do that?" Sef asks Freidir after the undead are slaughtered.

"I am a mage, this is my robe, and this is my staff," He says lifting a green bundle, then a long wood staff. "It paralyzes anything for about 30 seconds, but it only works twenty times before needing to be recharged, right now it has twelve charges left,"

"What did you do to that guy?" Sef says pointing to the still frozen vampire.

"I killed him. He'll thaw in two days, but he'll be dead. It's a spell I learned that freezes the entire body in less than a second,"

"We should go," Otis says, done checking the vampires. "I work as a guard in Battlehorn Castle; it is west of here, near where the black road ends. I came to the city when the outbreak first started,"

"What will we do there?" Freidir asks.

"Figure out what we are gonna do about all of this,"

"Otis," Sef says stepping forward. "Will you join me in searching the houses for uninfected?"

"Only the Nine could stop me," Otis replies, drawing his shortsword.

"I'm coming too, you brute," Freidir says to Sef.

"Good," Sef replies as they walk out under the stars. "Now Freidir, I need you to paralyze anyone that you aren't sure of,"

"Got it," The wood elf says, producing his staff.

"Sef," Otis says.

"Yeah?"

"I knew three of those men. Modryn Oreyn, the Dark elf, was in the Fighters guild. Rimalus Bruiant, who knows what happened to his wife, and…" Almost as if on cue a woman comes sprinting from a house.

"Rena!" Otis shouts running towards her.

"Otis, no!" Sef shouts, fearing that this woman is a vampire. Otis grabs the crying woman.

"Rimalus, Bailey, Kezune," She screams to him.

"Oh, no," Otis says, cradling Rena.

"What?" Sef says. "Otis wha…" He stops short, seeing two dogs stumbling out of the door.

"Sef," Otis says, his eyes on Rena. "Kezune and Bailey are…"

"Dogs," Freidir finishes.

"How did you know?" Otis asks looking at the Wood elf.

"Look," he responds, pointing at the approaching beasts.

"By the Nine, they _are_ vampires," Sef gasps. He draws back an arrow at points at one of the dogs.

"No!" Rena screams. The distraught woman dives into the path of the arrow and it slams into her chest. Otis grabs her, holding the woman tightly. Sef draws another arrow, trying to focus on shooting the dog and not that he just shot a woman. His second arrow takes the leading dog in the shoulder and it collapses. Sef has time for only one shot and it misses wide. The dog leaps at Sef. In midair, the dog is struck in the side by a huge fireball, launching it off to the side, Freidir's hands smolder. It lies still, and Sef approaches Otis.

"How is she?"

"Dead," he mutters, closing the woman's eyes.

"Otis…"

"Don't. I know this isn't your fault,"

"Let's get to the chapel," Freidir says. "If I were here, that's were I'd go,"

"Alright," Otis sighs, lifting Rena in his arms. They walk away from the Great Oak and towards the 'Saint of Sancre Tor' statue.

"_Kill them_," A voice whispers from every direction.

"Otis,"

"I heard it too,"

"I was hoping you hadn't," Sef looks past the statue to see the gates opening, revealing nearly forty sauntering zombies. "Alright," Sef says, knocking an arrow. He lets it fly, and it slams into one of the zombies' heads. The zombies split, going both ways around the statue. Sef begins releasing a barrage of arrows while Otis draws his sword and steps forward. Freidir grabs a potion from his pack and drinks it all. His arms glow a dull red, then a wave of fire shoots from his extended arms. Half of the zombies- the leading ones- are torched, but at least fifteen make it around the statue. Then, with the zombies just running freely towards the trio, a war cry is heard. Half of the zombies collapse, arrows in their backs. Sef sees several men standing behind the zombies before the remaining undead overtake him. Sef is tackled to the ground by three of the rotting undead. Otis cuts down two zombies, then stabs all three off the undead atop Sef. Sef rising, draws his sword, to see Freidir battling the final zombie. The small elf punches the undead in the jaw, and as it staggers, he pulls out a dagger and slams in through the undead's temple.

"Well done," Otis says, patting the shaking wood elf.

Thank the Nine you made it Otis!" Says a woman, approaching the weary trio. "Let's get you and your friends to the chapel,"

"Told you they'd be in the chapel," Freidir says lazily as they start walking.

"Allow me to introduce you," The woman says gesturing towards the group of fighters. "To the Resistance. This is my son Viranus," She says putting her hand on a brown haired young man clad in steel armor. "These are the brothers, Lum and Kurz gro-Baroth, only orcs that use bows," She says pointing at two shirtless orcs. "The Altmer archer is a scout, Honditar. Then there's Jake, Frank, Dave, and Gerry, all Chorrol guards, and our Fighters guild Porter, Will. I am Vilena Donton, the guild master of the Chorrol Fighters Guild. Now, let's get to the chapel,"


	3. Dreams and Daedra

"Why the chapel?" Sef asks Will the Porter. Everyone has settled in, Otis and Freidir sleep.

"For some reason the undead can't enter this holy place, or even come near its doors," Will responds, grabbing an apple off the pew. He takes a bite and the juices spill out of the corners of his mouth. This makes Sef even hungrier. Will notices the look of dismay and passes Sef a loaf of bread. Then the Porter grabs some cheap wine and pours it in two clay mugs, offering one to Sef.

"Thanks," the Dark elf says, receiving the wine. "So, what's your story? Where were you during the outbreak?"

"I was In the Guildhall; I don't leave it very often. Lum and Kurz would come in and say s'more people are missing. The number of missing people was substantial. Ten people hadn't been seen in days. Rena was so worried about Rimalus. The only people that had stayed safe were the Mages Guild; they made their members stay in their Guildhall. We did the same, and at the time Otis was here, so we took him in, but not before we had lost Modryn Oreyn. You killed him, no? Never mind, he was one of those things. Where was I? Ah, yes, on the first night of this month, I heard screaming and shouting outside the Hall. Me, the orc brothers, and Otis went outside to see our city in chaos. All of the previously missing citizens were attacking and killing all the survivors. In the battle I killed a woman; she wouldn't stop swinging at me with a mace. It was dark, and after stumbling around I came upon the Mages Guildhall. The remaining undead had fled, so I knocked I the door. The door opened slowly and I was greeted by five staffs, all pointing at my chest. I spent the night there, and in the morning I returned to my Guildhall, where the orcs grabbed me in a crushing hug. They thought I was dead, just like we all assumed Otis was dead," Will rises. "Now, you need to sleep,"

Sef nods, stretching out on the pew. He falls asleep almost immediately. Sef steps through the mist of his own dreams. He walks for what feels like an eternity. Then the mist clears, to reveals a man in black robes, with a hood shadowing his face.

"_Thank you_," He whispers. The man is familiar, from… somewhere.

Then Sef is pulled back through the mist, and then lands at the foot of a throne. On it sits a bearded man with piercing eyes. "You seriously screwed Cyrodiil. Now, you need to fix it. Weynon Priory, go there, find my weapon, and kill the Usurper,"

* * *

"Rise and shine, precious," Sef sits up to see a lively Wood elf standing over him. "We are leaving this chapel,"

"Where we going?" Sef asks, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Battlehorn castle, Otis is a guard here. We are going to check all the houses for survivors, but I doubt we'll find anyone,"

Always the optimist," Sef says, rising from the pew.

"We found no one alive in any of the houses, but we have many guards, including ******Bittneld the Curse-Bringer, our captain of the guard,** many Guild members, and we have our Countess!" Vilena shouts, standing in front of the Great Oak Tree of Chorrol. We will now head out the southern Gate, follow the Black road east to Battlehorn Castle, where we will decide what we are going to do,"

"Wait!" A shout comes from the back of the group. Bittneld the Curse-Bringer walks through the group of people. "We should go to the Imperial City!"

"Bittneld, we can decide where to go, once we get to Battlehorn,"

"Countess, do you think that once we get to a nice castle, anyone will want to leave? We'll have a group of people draining the food supply of a castle while unarmed people die in other cities!"

"He's right!" Someone shouts and others join in. Honditar pulls his bow off his back, knocks an arrow, and points it at Bittneld.

"Respect your Countess," He mutters.

"Guards," The Captain says nonchalantly.

"Maybe we should take the civilians to Battlehorn, and keep them out of harm way. Freidir says, stepping between Honditar and Bittneld. They don't even acknowledge him, for he is too short to shield Bittneld from the arrow.

"We need to go to all the cities, one by one, and save their respective living from their respective undead," Bittneld says stepping closer to Honditar. The guards aim their bows at Honditar, waiting for the call.

"Yes," The countess says. "We will drop the civilians at Battle horn and split up, searching all the cities and picking up any survivors,"

At this Honditar lowers his bow and eases the string forward. Bittneld lunges forward, punching the high elf square in the nose. Freidir unsheathes his dagger and presses it against Bittneld's throat.

"Really?" He just wanted you to respect your leader, just like you want him to respect you,"

"Give it a break you thief," At this Freidir grabs the captains throat.

"Is that how you see Wood elves? All thieves?" Freidir eyes are fierce.

"That and tree huggers," Bittneld says. He starts to say something more, but his eyes roll back and he collapses. Standing behind the collapsed man is Otis, with a dagger, having just struck down the captain of the guard with the butt of his blade.

"Alright," He says stepping towards the Countess. "If it is your will I would love to lead your people to Battlehorn.

"Of course," The countess says, smirking at the unconscious figure.

"We should go to Weynon Priory first," Sef blurts out.

"Oh, yes we should," The countess agrees.

The priory was a large estate. The main building was quite large, along with a stable and a chapel. The countess walked into the chapel, while Bittneld walked into the main building. They collected the four people that lived in the priory. Three of them appeared to be priors, the last a herder. Everyone gathered in center of the priory, around a well. Bittneld stepped up on the well and spoke.

"Now, all civilians go with the Chorrol guards and I to Battlehorn, the rest of you, settle here until we return with the Battlehorn Knights. If you have a family with you, I suggest you stay with them," Bittneld jumped off the well and began walking in the direction of Battlehorn castle, a large group of people, and the Countess following him.

Sef looked around, hoping to see a strong force left. He was disappointed. The Littes were fighting because the man, Alberic, wanted to go fight, and the woman, Carmen, wanted him to go to Battlehorn with her.

"Look at this group, Carmen," Alberic says indicating the small group of fighters remaining. "They need me; they need everyone they can get,"

"Fine, then I'm coming too," Carmen says, stepping towards her husband.

"No," He replies quickly. "You…" Then he leaned in close to his wife, and Sef barely hears him. "You may have our baby on the way," He whispers, placing his hand on his wife's lower stomach.

"Then I can't loose you," She whispers back.

"Okay, I'm sorry," He says, taking her hand. He guides her towards the group of commoners and the Chorrol guard. Then, he releases her hand and looks back at the fighters "Thank you, all of you, you may use him as you please," He finished, summoning a large creature, made completely of ice. "It's a frost Atronach," Alberic says. "They are found in Oblivion. Who can control him?"

"I am a Master of illusion and destruction, I can control him," Sef turns to see Freidir stepping forward,"

"Alright, let me teach you the spell,"

"I can keep him conjured at all times," Freidir says to Sef, looking at the icy beast before him. "Do you have a name, creature?"

The large Daedra did not move, only saying, in a hissing voice. "Balas,"

"Good to have you,"


	4. Forgiveness

Bittneld and the Chorrol guards returned after two hours, with four Battlehorn Knights, all clad completely in steel armor. The sun was high in the sky when Bittneld stepped up on the well for the second time. He looked around at the group of fighters, obviously displeased with the fighting force. Bittneld order all the fighters to put their names, and if their fighting background on a piece of parchment that he passed around, it read:

Bittneld the Curse-Bringer

Lum gro-Baroth, Fighters Guild, Warder rank

Kurz gro-Baroth, Fighters Guild, Warder rank

Vilena Donton Fighters Guildmaster

Viranus Donton, Fighters Guild, Swordsman rank

Will Fredrick, Fighters Guild Porter, Protector rank

Sabine Laul, Fighters Guild Smith, Protector rank

Frank, Chorrol Guard

Dave, Chorrol Guard

Gerry, Chorrol Guard

Jake, Chorrol Guard

Honditar, Scout

Angalmo, Mages Guild Alchemist, Evoker rank

Athragar, Mages Guild, Evoker rank

Contumeliorus Floris, Mages Guild, Evoker rank

Teekeeus, Mages Guild leader

Valus Odiil, Warrior

Rallus Odiil, Warrior

Antus Odiil, Warrior

Reynald Jemane, Warrior

Gaturn gro-Gonk, ex-fighters guild member

Sefirandio, Warrior, once royal bodyguard

Freidir, Spellsword, Skingrad Mages Guild

Otis, Battlehorn Knight

Victor, Battlehorn Knight

Shagrol gro-Uzug, Battlehorn warrior

Herald, Battlehorn Knight

Anthon, Battlehorn Castellan

Jauffre

Gureryne Selvilo, Healer

Chanel, Castle Mage

Rasheda, Smith

"Good," Bittneld says, looking over the list. "I'm glad we have you smiths, and the healer. Now, we'll be staying here all of today, and we will leave at sunrise tomorrow, so rest up, in the chapel and in the main building. "I need a small group of fighters to go to all of the small settlements close by. The building Weatherleah is empty, but the small town Hackdirt, Gottlesfont Priory, and Brindle home are, as far as we know, still occupied. I need volunteers. It is noon, if we hurry, we'll make it back by dark, best I figure, only the zombies can be out in the day, the vampires come out at night only,"

"Of course it's us," Sef says, walking away from the priory with Otis, Freidir, and Bittneld.

"Hackdirt," Bittneld mutters as the group approaches a small settlement. There were many buildings, perhaps five, including a chapel to the south. "Alright, let's split up, Dunmer, take the inn and that house, Thief, take… whatever, Otis, you're with me,"

"_Bastard_," Freidir mutters, approaching a shop.

Twenty minutes pass and Sef meets Otis and Bittneld in the town square. "Where's Freidir?" Sef asks Otis.

"Ah, shit," Otis replies, pointing his sword over the dark elf's shoulder. Sef turns to see Freidir being held by a shirtless imperial, holding a club against the Bosmer's neck. Behind the Imperial stood four more shirtless imperials, all holding clubs.

"Alright, no need to do anything you might regret," Sef says, undoing his belt, letting his sword and dagger fall to the dirt. Then he pulled his bow off his back, dropping that as well. "I'm not armed," Sef says, removing his helmet. He steps towards the imperials. "Please, release my friend,"

"No, not with that guard here, our town won't burn again!" The imperial holding Freidir shouts, then he swings his club, and it connects with the Bosmer's temple. Freidir collapses in the dirt and lies there, still. Sef turns to get back to his weapons, and as his back turns, then a sharp pain in his head then, nothing.

Otis readies his sword next to Bittneld. "This is bullshit," The captain of the Chorrol guard mutters. "Dumbass elves," Then the lead imperial raises his club and the others do the same, and in unison they charge. Bittneld, with his steel claymore, stabs the lead man, then spins in a full circle, chopping of the second man's head. Otis stabs his blade into a large-eyed man in the throat, covering Otis's cuirass in blood. The Battlehorn Knight looks to see Bittneld snapping one of the imperials knees sideways, then silences him with his large claymore. Otis ducks under the last man's swing, and from his knees stabs the man in the chest.

Alright, let's hurry with these last two settlements, it took an ass-long time to wake you guys up," Bittneld says as the group heads south.

* * *

The group walks up to Brindle home, a small house next to a stable. As they got closer Sef noticed the horses. Three horses lay dead in a huge pool of blood. "Shit," Sef says jogging up to the house. He knocks quickly on the door. He tries to open the door and finds it locked. "It's safe; you can open the door,"

"How do we know you aren't a vampire?" A voice shouts back from through the door.

"Its daytime, the sun is still up," Sef shouts back.

"Bullshit!" The voice shouts back.

"Screw this," Bittneld says kicking open the door. He begins to step into the house when an arrow connects with his chest.

"By the Nine, Torbal, it _is_ daytime," Says a different voice, a woman. Then the woman, an Altmer, comes through the door and kneels next to Bittneld. While she comforts the guard, two more people come through the door. The one Sef assumes is Torbal walks out carrying a bow, several iron arrows in a quiver on his back. He is a gray haired Nord clad in leather armor, the other, another Altmer, this one a balding male, carrying a small axe.

"Is he gonna live?" Freidir asks, not actually concerned.

"I don't know," The woman replies. "No one has any healing potions, so either I wrap him up or we take him to Gottlesfont. At the chapel he can pray to be healed,"

"Okay," Otis says. "Let's get him there fast,"

"Agreed," Freidir says, summoning Balas to carrying the downed guard.

* * *

The group walks into the chapel to see two women praying at the altar. The women both quickly stand and look at the group. "Who are you?" One of the women asks.

"We are here to get you, but first, our guard needs help," Otis says gesturing to Bittneld, whom Balas is carrying.

"Of course," the woman says, moving to the side, gesturing for her friend to follow.

"Can't…pray," Bittneld mutters. "The things I've done to Bosmers…" He coughs, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth. "Three thieves, all Wood elves, came to my…my dad's store one night. They started… looting the place and they woke up my dad. He… went down to the store and they… killed him. I've done too much to receive a blessing. I went to the prison, and killed 'em all. I've treated all Wood Elves just like those thieves. I'm so sorry, Freidir,"

"You had every reason to hate those mers," Freidir replies. "And I understand how the hate could've spread to all Bosmers. I forgive you Bittneld, and I'm sure the Nine will as well," With that the little elf lead Balas and Bittneld past the pews and up to the altar. Balas gently placed Bittneld before the altar, helping him to him knees. Then the daedra turned to Freidir.

"Please," He said in his hissing voice. "Call me back from Oblivion after the guard's blessing is complete, for if I stay here, the Nines' power will destroy me,"

"See you in a moment, my friend," The Bosmer says sending Balas back to Oblivion.

"Please," Bittneld mutters from the kneeling position. "Forgive me," Tears roll down his cheeks, though Sef could not know if because of the pain or the guilt. Then a large flash of light fills the chapel, knocking the captain on his back.


	5. Talos speaks

"Bittneld?" Sef questions, walking towards the guard after the light disperses.

"Balas," Sef hears Freidir mutter behind him. The daedra walks past Sef, lifting the Captain into his arms.

"Put me down," Sef hears the Captain say. The daedra places Bittneld on his feet. "Let's get out of here,"

"I think we'll have to stay the night," Torbal says from the door. I figure we got 'bout an hour a daylight left,"

"We can make it if we run," Freidir suggests.

"Sorry to say, that might be hard," Bittneld says. "I don't think I'm fit to run,"

"Of course, sorry my friend," Freidir replies, placing his hand on Bittneld's shoulder, a rather ridiculous looking action, considering Bittneld stands at least a foot taller than the Wood elf.

"Alright, one of us has to sprint to Weynon and tell them to wait up," Sef says, scanning the group.

"Yeah, I'll go," Torbal says, closing the door, stepping towards Sef. "I'm not that old, my hair grayed when I was twenty,"

"You don't have to prove yourself to anyone here," Sef says patting Torbal's shoulder. "Go safely,"

Torbal swings the door open, revealing a hooded figure. "_Thank you_," He whispers, then walks out of sight.

"Hey!" Torbal shouts, walking out after the man.

"Torbal, no!" Sef shouts. He knows that was the man from his dreams. Torbal disappears from sight for a second as well, then appears again, bleeding from the throat. Freidir and Merildor move to grab the downed hunter while Sef releases a random volley of arrows into the darkness. "Shut the door!" Sef shouts as the elves drag the Nord through back into the chapel. Astante moves and begins to push the twin doors shut. As the doors close Astante falls flat on her back, an arrow in her forehead.

"The Nine protect us!" One of the sisters shouts.

"Oh shit," Bittneld says looking at Astante, then back to Torbal. "He's been bitten," The Captain says, covering the hunter's throat with a cloth. "And he is in no condition to pray,"

"We can pray for him," Says one of the sisters stepping forward. "Give him to us," The holy women grab the hunter putting his arms over their shoulders. The women begin whispering.

"Freidir," Balas says, gesturing towards the altar.

"Ah, yes, back to Oblivion," Freidir says, holding up his hand. Balas disappears just as the bright flash fills the room. When the light disperses, the holy women are seen standing at the altar, covered in ash. Freidir re-summons Balas, shaking his head. "He must have been turning to fast," The small mer says.

"Help," A mutter comes from behind the group, who are all facing the altar. The all spin to see an Imperial Legion soldier standing in the doorway. He collapses into Balas' arms, most likely from exhaustion. The group places Astante's body outside, promising to bury her in the morning.

* * *

In the night, when the group finally slept, the soldier had woken, screaming. The sisters had calmed him. He cried of Pell's Gate. Sef knew that Pell's Gate was a town to the west of Gottlesfont, where the Gold and Green Roads met. He didn't want to think about what terrors may have occurred there.

Sef dreams of burning buildings, though he did not recognize the area. "_Pell's Gate_," A whispers says in Sef's head. The dark elf turns to see the man in the robes. "Thank you," he says.

"FOR WHAT?" Sef screams, sitting up.

"For freeing him," Says a voice, and this one, Sef knows is real. He quickly stands up, looking around the chapel. Sunlight had begun flowing through the windows revealing the figures. Seven hooded figures stood around the chapel five of them holding daggers to Sef's companion's throat. The six stood over the exhausted Imperial soldier, spinning a knife in his fingers. The seventh was the speaker. "You guys are so stupid," The hooded figure says leaning forward. "Not one of you was awake to look out for dangers,"

"Those priestesses could kill your pathetic necromancers with their bare hands," Sef says spitting at the hooded figure.

"Oh yeah?" The necromancer says. He gestures and the two hooded men holding the sisters release their prisoners. The lead necromancer speaks again. "Because your… _leader_ challenged you two sisters, you will now fight bare-fisted to the death against my armed men,"

"I'm sorry," Sef says. "I'll fight all your men at once; just don't hurt those holy women,"

"Poor choice of words," The speaker says, spinning to face the women. He lunges stabbing an ebony dagger into one of the women.

"No!" Otis shouts.

"I _hate_ holy women. Where are your gods to save this woman?" The leader asks, and the necromancers chuckle.

"Right here," A booming voice says from behind the speaker. Freidir stands there, his hands dipped in the altar. He turns to face the group. The first thing Sef notices are his eyes, burning with anger. "I am Talos, ascended Tiber Septim, protector of the third era, the third empire, and all its people," Freidir slowly rises off of his feet, floating over their heads. He spreads his arms like wings, muttering words to himself.

"Screw this!" One of the necromancers shouts running for the door.

"You will die for polluting a chapel of the Nine, you will suffer for killing a holy woman, and you will beg for mercy," Freidir shouts, clapping his hands. The sound of the clap blows out the windows, and spell fills the chapel with a purple smoke.

Sef is knocked over the pew, and from there he hears the screams of the necromancers. When Sef is finally able to rise he sees a necromancer drive his dagger into himself, trying to escape the pain, but he lives on, screaming, a dagger in his chest. Sef weaves through the writhing figures to the injured priestess. Her injuries are gone, and she appears to be sleeping. Sef looks up and sees Freidir still hovering above his head.

"Sefirandio," Tiber Septim's voice roars.

"Yes, my god?" Sef asks.

"The man from your dreams was the man that put you in jail. The hooded man that told you of a false bounty. He told you to kill Cyronin Sintav. He knew, somehow, that Cyronin's father was learning necromancy, and that he knew how to reanimate people. The hooded man told you to kill Cyronin in the hopes that his distraught father would reanimate him. He did. The hooded man from your dreams had the ability to control undead, but only the ones he could summon, a common trait in mages. Cyronin's father reanimated Cyronin, then had him bitten by a vampire, in an attempt to allow him to live. The hooded man took control of Cyronin, using his abilities to turn Cyronin's father. This type of vampire is unique, so even regular vampires may be bitten and changed. Cyronin bit many people, including almost all of his family members, and many of the Imperial guards. They killed Cyronin, and told no one they had been bitten. They did not know that in just an hour they would turn. They thought they had three days to pray at the chapel and cure the disease. They group bit many, then all the vampires left the city, each assigned a city to turn. The bitten in the Imperial City turned an hour later, biting those that had been caring for them. The Palace guards the guards of the Imperial palace, rounded up the uninfected and took them to the palace itself. They are still there, trapped inside, surrounded by one hundred bloodthirsty beasts. The other cities are in bad shape as well. People of Anvil are all packed on boats, floating a mile off shore. Nearly thirty vampires wander the docks waiting for their return. Skingrad is in perfect condition, internally. Life in the city remains normal because of extreme precautions upon word of the outbreak. The stable workers, farmers, and patrolling guards were locked out of the city to face their doom. Kvatch is gone; all the extra vampires in other regions are from that once great city. The outbreak killed or turned every citizen, but four soldiers, they hiding out in the wild. Leyawiin remains safe, the Fighters guild and the Blackwood mercenaries have stood together in the defense of their city. The only survivors in Bravil are my children in the chapel and the mages of the Bravil guild. Many of Cheydinhal's citizens are alive in Riverview, they need help, and they are running out of food. You will find Bruma empty; all the people have been moved to Cloud Ruler Temple, a fortress of the Blades, sworn protectors of me and my offspring. Now Sefirandio, I have chosen you to stop this usurper, and save Cyrodiil," Freidir's eyes close, and he falls from the air. Sef catches him, laying him down before the altar.

"Freidir?" Sef questions, then he looks around at the other people in the chapel. The necromancers finally lay still, while Sef's friends start to rouse.

"Sef?" Sef looks back towards Freidir to see him smiling a big smile.

"What are you smiling at, elf?" Sef says looking at the Bosmer mischievously.

"Oh I'm not just an elf; you'll call me Oracle from now on. Or, or, or Speaker, or, um, Freidir the Talos-speaker,"

"You go girl," Sef responds. Laughing, he puts the little elf on his feet. "Now, help me get these people to their feet, so we can get back to the priory,"


	6. Skingrad, and Sef is dead?

"Hot damn!" Will shouts as Sef and the group reaches the priory. "Looks like two priestesses, an Imperial soldier, and a…farmer?"

"And one annoying-ass porter," Sef says back.

"I just can't believe you all made it," Will says smiling. The group's faces darken. "Oh, who…?" Will asks, realizing someone hadn't made it.

"Two farmers, Merildor's friends," Sef says, saddening.

"I'm sorry," Will says to the High elf farmer.

"I have had a face to face with them in my dreams, and they begged me to move on,"

"We understand that Sef and Freidir had a talk with Talos," Honditar says, when the group gathers in the square. "And that the people of the Imperial city are safe,"

"Yes," Sef says, gesturing for Honditar to continue.

"So I think we should all make our way to Skingrad, prove we mean no threat to their isolated society, then half of us can escort their civilians to Bruma, and this 'Temple' where the Emperor is. Then the other half of our fighting force will travel past the ruined Kvatch to Anvil,"

"I like it," Sef says. "Except that the people in Anvil are in their ships, remember? I think we should take the people from Skingrad to Cloud Ruler, but then go to the Imperial city, and fight our way to the Waterfront District. From there we can take a ship from there to Anvil,"

"But that'll take three days, at the least," Bittneld says.

"Well, shit," Otis says from behind Bittneld.

"That may be our only choice," Says Freidir. "Because I seriously doubt the people of Anvil left any spare boats at the docks,"

"Okay," Sef muses. "How about, we fight to the Imperial Palace, pick up any pirates that have taken refuge there, and have them save the people of Anvil,"

"Good," Bittneld says. "Plus, the pirates could transport some of our fighters to Bravil and then Leyawiin,"

"Yes, and a third group could go to Cheydinhal, and save their group of survivors," Sef finishes.

"Perfect!" Freidir shouts, and the crowd cheers.

"In the morning… SKINGRAD!" Sef shouts and the crowd cheers louder.

From the Weynon Priory stables, the group gets three horses. Sef sneaks behind the chapel, looking for whatever weapons the bearded man was speaking of. Lying in a crater, as if it fell from the sky is a chest. He runs up to it and pulls out an arrow. One arrow. This is his super weapon. The only thing Sef notices is special is glowing, in a disturbing blood-red mist. He drops it in his quiver, and joins the group in preparing their departure. They pack all the food and water they can find onto the horses, and set of down the Black road, but this time, they head east.

Any openings in Skingrad's defenses, if there were any, were undetectable. The main path to get into the large city was filled with wooden spike barriers. Many guards stood behind these barriers, at the sight of the survivors, raised their bows.

"Wait! You idiots, it's daytime, those people are not infected," Says an Imperial.

"Danus! I don't care what you say, the count ordered the lockdown, and to kill any outsiders," Another guard says back.

"Dion!" Danus shouts back. "The count was one of those things, as was his damn wife. I'm the leader here, now stand the fuck down!"

"Yes sir," The guard mutters lowering his bow.

"Thank you, Danus!" Bittneld shouts.

"No shit, Bittneld? Is that you?" Danus says, hoping the barrier.

"The Curse-Bringer himself," Bittneld says back, as the two Captains embrace each other.

"Bittneld," Sef says, stepping forward. "Tell him the plan," Sef says looking back as his group. "We'll spend the night,"

* * *

"Sounds brilliant, 'cept I never I of any 'Cloud Ruler Temple'," Danus says, sitting back, he glances at Dion who nods his head in agreement. Sef, Bittneld Freidir, Teekeus Otis, and Will sit in the castle with the two guards. Sef had asked the leaders to choose their representatives. Will, to represent the Fighters guild, Otis, to represent the Battlehorn knights, Bittneld to represent the people of Chorrol, Teekeus had chosen herself as the Mages guild representative, and Freidir represented Talos.

"I assure you it exists," Bittneld responds. "Talos is all-knowing,"

"Sorry, you are correct, Talos would not have said it if he didn't know it," Danus says apologetically.

"Never mind that," Bittneld says changing the subject. "What happened to the Count?"

"A misunderstanding," Dion says, shifting uneasily in his chair. "He and his wife were vampires before the outbreak, a different kind of vampire, not controlled like the rest of them are. The problem was, the people of Skingrad found out, and didn't believe that he wasn't one of them,"

"To insure the Count's safety, I threw him in prison along with his wife," Danus cuts in. "But one of the guards killed the Count and Countess while they slept," Danus finished.

"What did you do to the guard?" Freidir asks.

"Gave him two days food and his weapons and sent him on his way," Dion says for his captain.

"At midnight," Danus says standing up. "Now, I'll go tell the people the plan,"

"Danus," Sef calls to the exiting guard. "Make a list of the fighters and their abilities,"

"Alright," The guard says, closing the door behind him.

Ambroise Canne

Carsten, vampire hunter

Eridor, vampire hunter

Vontus Idolus, vampire hunter

Shamar, hunter

Shameer, marksman

Uuras the Sheppard, Runner

Vandorallen Trebatius, ex arena champion

Danus Artellian

Dion

Skingrad guard, Aserion

Skingrad guard, Zed

Skingrad guard, Cano

Skingrad guard, Sam

Skingrad guard, Vllend

Ah-Malz, Warder rank fighters guild

Fadus Calidus, swordsman rank fighters guild

Parwen, archer, protector rank fighters guild

Adrienne Berene,Mages guild head

Druja, Mages guild apprentice rank

Erthor, Mages guild apprentice rank

Sulinus Vassinus, Mages guild evoker rank

Vigge the Cautious, Mages guild Conjurer rank

Marie Palielle, Healer

Agnete the Pickled, Smith (keep your voices down)

Sinderion Master, Alchemist

"Not bad," Sef says, looking over the list with Bittneld and Otis. "They have more guards than we do, which will be great,"

"Yes it will," Bittneld agrees. "Plus another healer and another smith,"

"Dion!" Sef shouts at the guard, who is speaking with the volunteers. "Come here for a moment,"

"Yes?" He asks, jogging over.

"Anyone one this list that shouldn't be or vice versa?"

"Yeah, one, a wood elf named Maglir," Dion says, searching the group of volunteers and non-volunteers. "He is in the Fighters guild, no reason he shouldn't come,"

"Do you see him?" Bittneld asks. "I can talk to him,"

"Yes, there in the iron armor," Dion says pointing to a little Bosmer, amongst the civilians. Sef and Bittneld walk over to him, Otis close behind.

"Greetings Bosmer," Bittneld says.

"Hey," The wood elf says, scowling. "Somebody has to stay with the civilians,"

"No, there will be plenty of guards at Cloud Ruler Temple," Sef says to the angry elf.

"But the people trust me, they feel comforted by my presence," Maglir shouts at the three fighters. Sef looks past Maglir to a woman shaking her head at him. Sef nudges Bittneld, who nods, seeing the woman.

"You'll come fight with us," Bittneld says, moving towards the angry elf.

"No," The elf says unsheathing his sword. "I won't,"

"You don't want to do that," Otis warns. "I don't think you've seen Bittneld fight,"

"I don't care," Maglir says, eyes blazing. "Better to fight him than those damn vampires. I want to live,"

"Keep this up and you won't live either way," Otis warns again.

"That's right," Bittneld says getting closer to Maglir.

"You're sure?" Sef asks, implying the inevitable.

"I'll fight this bitch," Maglir says, lunging at Bittneld. The Captain moves to the side, swiftly dodging the elf's blade. In the same movement, the guard grabs the elf's outstretched arm, pulls him in, and smashes the back of his hand into the Bosmer's throat.

The little elf collapses in a heap, gasping for breath.

"I don't think I could've warned him any more than I did," Otis says laughing. "Dumbshit," He says, leaning over the downed elf. "You gonna fight _with_ us now?"

"Burn in Oblivion," The little elf mutters.

"Oh no," Sef says laughing. "That was the total wrong answer,"

Bittneld leans over, picks up the little elf, and lifts him to eye level. "You sure you want more?" He says pulling the elf nose to nose. "Lifetime in prison for abandoning,"

"Better that than death," The elf says back.

"Ya know," Bittneld says throwing the elf to the dirt. "I was kinda hoping you'd say that,"

"Dion!" Sef shouts. "Put this one in shackles,"

"What?" Dion shouts back.

"Put this…" Sef, feels a pain, hears Otis shout, and looks down to see a sword in his stomach. "Healer?" He whispers, collapsing.

Otis stabs the Wood elf in the neck, ending his treachery. "Healer!" He screams, looking around.

"What happened?" Danus shouts, running towards them.

"That damn Maglir stabbed Sef," Otis replies, looking past Danus to see Freidir dragging the healer forward. The Breton woman releases herself from Freidir's grip and kneels down next to Sef. She slowly puts her hands where the sword meets Sef's stomach.

"Elf," She says without looking up.

"Yeah?" Freidir asks.

"Pour one of these healing potions on his stomach the second I pull the sword out,"

"Okay," The Bosmer replies shakily. The Breton swiftly pulls the sword out of the Dark elf, who unconsciously gasps in pain. Then the Wood elf pours the bottle out onto the wound, slowly the bleeding, put not by much.

"My potions are weak," The Breton explains, rubbing her hands together. "But my powers are strong," She says placing her glowing hands on the wound. "I think he's too far gone," The healer says, her hands losing their glow.

"But Talos chose him!" Freidir exclaims.

"I'm sorry," The healer says, standing. "He walks with the Nine now,"

"Indeed you do," A voice booms. Sef looks around, taking in the nothingness. He stands in a white place, nothing to be seen, but lots to be heard.

"Hello?" He shouts, but the voice he hears is not a shout, but a whisper. A sense of dread overtakes him. "Great, I'm dead," He says aloud.


	7. Mehrunes Dagon and the Usurper

"Yes, but not for long," Sef hears a voice he recognizes.

"Talos?"

"Yes, my child, and yes, you are dead, but you will be back with your friends soon,"

"How is that possible?" Sef asks, spinning full-circle in search of the ninth Divine.

"Every so often the Nine can choose to save one, once every one hundred years. You're just lucky enough to have died this year, and before someone more important. Now continue your quest, and avoid elves named Maglir in the future," Sef snaps up, and the Breton healer screams.

"How is he alive?" She screeches.

"A miracle," Freidir says.

"Luck," Sef replies.

"Glad you're back, Sef, but we got issues," Otis says. "Apparently it's a swarm of zombies,"

"Is that it? A swarm? I always thought it was a pack of Zombie," Freidir jokes.

"Sorry Freidir, I'm gonna have to go with Otis on this one," Bittneld says, trying to stifle a laugh. "A swarm,"

"Men," The healer mutters walking away.

"A pod? A pod of zombies?" Sef says and they all laugh, except Otis.

"Seriously, guys, a lot of Zombies, numbering in the fifties," Otis says putting his helmet on.

"Fine," Sef says rising to his feet. "Jerk," He says, lightly kicking the dead Maglir.

"That _is_ a swarm of Zombies," Bittneld mutters.

"Yeah, a HUGE pod of 'em," Sef says, giggling.

"Seriously?" Otis scolds. "You guys are so stupid,"

The swarm…pod of Zombies stand outside the barriers of Skingrad, waiting in the sunlight.

"How does he control the Zombies?" Freidir asks.

"I don't know," Sef admits. "I would've guessed they were vampire zombies, but it's daytime,"

"I know," A voice says from behind them. It's one of the civilians, a priest at the chapel. "The reason vampires cannot go into the sunlight is because their skin burns and sears, but Zombies don't have skin, at least not the kind that burns, it decayed after their deaths. So this evil man that rules these undead has vampires bite the zombies, who can go out in the day,"

"Okay," Freidir says, rather puzzled. "And how do you know that?"

"A dream," The priest says, walking away. Then he turns around. "Oh, and most of the Necromancers in Cyrodiil are on his side now, because they can summon more undead for His army,"

"Screw that hooded guy," Will says.

"Where in Oblivion have you been?" Sef shouts at the porter.

"With the other Fighters guild members, shit, calm down," The porter replies.

"Sorry, I guess DYING made me crabby," Sef says sarcastically.

"Guys!" Dion shouts. "We need a plan,"

"Right," Sef says jogging over to Dion and Danus. The group began to run through their favorite methods of destroying an enemy when a voice booms through the sky. At first Sef believes it to be Talos, but the voice fills him with dread, and he dismisses the idea.

"Followers of your lord Daedra, Mehrunes Dagon," The voice says. "And others who wish to live through this invasion,"

"Oh shit," Otis says, foreseeing the daedra's words.

"Join the armies that stand outside your shacks, your castles, your cities. Join them and be saved. I will not credit myself with this master plan. The credit falls on one that you will call master, or the Usurper. To the agents undercover in the cities, why do you think you are alive? You are alive because I made a deal, I told the Usurper that you would be useful. If you choose not to be useful, your death will be very slow, I promise you," The voice dies, and Sef looks towards the woman called Else God- Hater. He also sees that many others are looking at her as well.

"I…" The woman says, looking distraught. "HA!" She suddenly shouts, grabbing the woman next to her. In an instant the 'God-Hater' is covered in red, spiked armor, holding a sword to the woman's neck. "Who will fight with the almighty Mehrunes Dagon?" The woman shouts, the entire city listening to her words.

"Here's one," Sef shouts, throwing the corpse of Maglir towards the daedra-worshiper.

"That's funny, but I bet more people than you think are considering my offer," She says, glancing at the corpse. Sef looks around the group, seeing many fidgety people. "See?" The woman says matter-of-factually, her voice muffled slightly by her helmet.

"I'll go," Sef hears a male voice say. The man grabs Maglir's sword, and watching his back, walks up to Else.

"Foul Fagus," One of the women says. "I can't say I'm surprised," She says.

"Don't even," Says the Imperial beggar, pointing his sword at the woman. "It's not my fault I'm homeless, and it's not my fault that none of you respected me,"

"I'm going!" An Altmer says, running towards Else, who is slowly walking towards the gates of Skingrad.

"Tilmo?"

"Yeah! I'm gonna live! I don't need to hear that you're disappointed," The Altmer shouts, hoping the barriers towards the zombies. Another man hops the barrier after them.

"Will we be turned to vampires?" He asks Else.

"Maybe, who are you?"

"The name is Reman, expert archer," He says showing her his silver bow.

The group of betrayers walks backwards towards the undead, fearing they might be shot. A small group of necromancers walk out ahead of the zombies to greet their new recruits. They talk for several minutes, then they all disappear behind the huge group of zombies. Sef hears a shout, and at once the Zombies all stomp their left feet. Sef notices that the undead are standing in rank. He sees the headless zombies standing in the front, because they have no way to transfer the vampirism.

"Alright!" Sef shouts. "Anyone one that has a bow or can shoot one step forward," Sef says, putting his back to the zombies, facing the group of fighters. All the guards, from Chorrol and Skingrad, except for Bittneld and Dion walk forward, along with the Bosmer archer, Parwen, the gro-Baroth brothers, Honditar, and a Redguard farmer. "Shoot over the first few lines of zombies; they're shielding the more powerful zombies. When the zombies reach the barriers, about ten of them will spike themselves. The other zombies will be stuck behind the spiked zombies, at that time the swordsmen will step up and stab the zombies that will be pushing behind the spiked zombies. ALRIGHT?" Sef shouts.

He is greeted by a roar of agreement. "Archers!" Sef shouts at the top of his lungs. He pulls his bow off his back and knocks an arrow. "FIRE!" He shouts, and releases his arrow. He hears the beautiful twang of arrows taking flight and sees fifteen missiles approaching the undead. Only a few of the arrows strike the front lines, the rest hit the back rows, perfectly as Sef had hoped.

Another shout comes from behind the undead and they charge towards the gates of Skingrad. "FIRE!" Sef shouts again, but most of these arrows fly poorly, many of them killing the headless 'shields' instead of the infectious ones.

Then, as the zombies close in on the gates, two fire spells come from the sides of the pod of zombies fly past the group of zombies, blowing away the wooden barriers.

"Shit!" Otis shouts.

"Move up, swordsmen!" Sef shouts and nearly all the fighters move forward, excluding the Mages guild members and a few archers. "Swords out," He says. "Give 'em hell!" The elf shouts, lining up with the other fighters. The zombies reach the swordsmen, and many are impaled by the swords. "Back off!" Sef shouts, pulling his sword out off a zombie's chest, then backs up with the other fighters, putting space between the zombies and the fighters. With the space between the two groups, so the fighters, with weapons, took their extreme advantage of reach and cut down the undead. Sef stays focused on the undead in front of him, praying that his soldiers are holding up. He notices that the undead around him, have heads, which to him meant that his fighters are winning. Sef cuts, and slashes, knowing that the longer it takes to defeat the undead, the more fighters will die. A man had once told him that undead never tired, and that they could fight until killed. Sef glances to the left to see Otis fighting side by side with Bittneld against the swarm of zombies. Sef, looking at the zombies, begins to see light, through the undead, proving that the undead ranks are thinning. Sef manages to keep the zombies at sword-length, making the undead unable to attack him. Sef fights, on, noticing the sun getting lower in the sky.

Otis, apparently noticing as well, starts to shout. "We must hurry! Kill the zombie bastards before their reinforcements arrive!"

Sef cuts down the last zombie ahead of him, and decides to risk a peek at his fellow fighters. Many weapons lay on the ground, but only a few bodies could be seen strewn about. In an instant Sef found out why some weapons had no owners. One of the injured fighters writhed on the ground, holding his neck, then, he screamed, and his skin burst into flames. Sef realized that the only human bodies he would fight after this battle were those that had been killed in some way other than infection. As the groups of undead thinned even more, Sef could see the necromancers. About ten men, clad in necromancer's robes stood there, watching the battle. The betrayers stood with them, looking rather uncomfortable standing with the dark men. The necromancers turned and walked away, the betrayers turning to follow, eager to be away from the shame they felt. As the last zombie dies, the necromancers disappear over the horizon.

"Yeah!" Sef shouts, raising his bloody sword in triumph and everyone else joins in. "Dress your wounds," He says, walking towards the castle. "Civilians and smiths, secure the gate to the castle, we'll stay there for tonight,"


	8. The Estate

"I got a list," Dion says handing a scroll to Sef after they calm down the injured.

"Of the dead?" Sef asks, looking up from the parchment. Dion nods.

Frank, Chorrol Guard

Dave, Chorrol Guard

Rallus Odiil, Warrior

Antus Odiil, Warrior

Gaturn gro-Gonk, ex-fighters guild member

Herald, Battlehorn Knight

Carsten vampire hunter

Skingrad guard, Cano

Ambroise Canne

"I know I shouldn't say this about a parchment of death, but this isn't that bad," Sef says looking at Dion, hoping he understands Sef's words.

"Tell that to Valus Odiil. Both his sons died today," Dion replies, grabbing a bottle of wine. He takes a big drink, then throws to bottle away and it smashes on the wall. He walks out of the room, to leave Sef kicking himself for his heartlessness.

"Shit," He says, following Dion out the door.

Outside is a completely different scene. Vampires scream in anger from the outside of the gates, and swarming under the large bridge to the castle.

"Everyone in to the castle!" Sef shouts.

"Alright," Sef says to the group of fighters. I need a shift, five patrolling the castle, preferably guards, and any five people at the gate, to make sure the damn undead stay where they belong. And remember, and pass this on to the civilians, anything at night can be a vampire. If it walks on two feet and flesh, be safe. Goblins, zombies, people, bears, wolves, dogs, even sheep. They can all carry vampirism and they can all give it to you. I don't want anyone to approach an animal that has even the slightest chance of having vampirism. Do you get me people?" The group replies with a few grumbles of agreement. "Now, five guards for the castle, rotating on four hour shifts, so that's three shifts until daylight, fifteen guards,"

"We don't have that many guards," Dion says. "And that's including the Battlehorn knights,"

"Then some fighters guild members will need to volunteer," Sef replies.

"And the people watching the gate?" A voice pipes in from the back.

"Again, four hour shifts, fifteen total people, starting with volunteers from the Mages guild, and then any other fighters to fill in," Sef finishes, turning away from the group. Then he looks back at the group. "I need to speak with Adrienne, Freidir, Parwen, Bittneld, Vilena, Teekeus, and Anthon.

"I don't see the problem," Anthon, head of the Battlehorn knights says. The leaders of their respective groups sit around a table, arguing. "We have the boats going to get the people of Anvil and everyone in Kvatch is dead or turned, so why do we need to go down there on foot?"

"Think of all the people that may be hiding out somewhere near one of the cities, people that live in individual settlements or bandits, they _are_ people too," Sef finishes, giving Anthon a challenging look.

"I suppose," Anthon responds. "I don't know how it works, but could you pray to Talos tonight for an answer then dream the answer you need?"

"Worth a try," Sef says, rubbing his eyes. Thinking of his dreams reminds him of his recent lack of sleep. "Am I gonna be needed for the shifts tonight?" Sef asks to no one unparticular.

"Get some sleep, Sef," Bittneld says from across the table.

"Yes sir!" Sef says, standing up. He shoots Bittneld a mock salute, then makes his way out of the dining room.

"Talos," Sef says, kneeling before his bedroll. "Please, if there is worthy survivors in the area, I beg you to show me where they are,"

* * *

"THE ESTATE!"

* * *

"That was all I heard, man," Sef says to Bittneld. "What estates are near Anvil?"

"I'm the last person to ask that, the only time I was ever in Anvil was on a Skooma smuggler's bust. There wasn't much time for sightseeing,"

"Alright, do you know if anyone knows that immediate area," Sef asks.

"Ask around," Bittneld says, shrugging.

"Big help you are," He mutters walking out to the main hall. Most of the people have gathered, here, awaiting further instruction. "Does anyone here know of any Estates near Anvil?

"I do," Says a Dunmer woman, stepping forward. "I had an affair with him, unintentionally of course,"

"Unintentionally?" Sef asks, hoping the Dunmer will illiterate.

"We met just north of Anvil, at his estate, and we hit it off immediately," She says, fluttering her eyes. "But he didn't tell me he had a wife. Apparently the dumbass had…_the affair_ with me while her wife was out picking berries, and apparently he wasn't _fast_ enough," She says, attempting to laugh it off. "She hates him now, probably always has, but she is trapped by him, because he bought her from her father back in Morrowind. Discreetly, I might add. It's illegal here, and maybe there, I'm not sure, but if she leaves him, a huge underground bounty would be put on her head. I doubt she could avoid the Dark Brotherhood for very long. Apparently Lord Drad isn't such a nice guy. He fooled me…"

"North of Anvil, got it," Sef says, in an attempt to silence the rambling Dunmer. "Thank you," He says, effectively ending the woman's speech. "Now, we should get going while it is still early. There are no immediate zombie threats outside is there?"

"No," Freidir says.

"Okay, so some of our fighters will need to take the civilians to Cloud Ruler Temple, and the rest will go with me to the estate. The civilian group will have to stop in Aleswell, a town south of Bruma, because Cloud Ruler Temple will be too far to make in one day. My group will go straight towards the estate, traveling across the countryside, so we make better time. We will most likely make it to the estate before sundown, but we might have to stop at Trumbe if we make bad time. It's an Ayleid ruin right on the way to Lord Drad's estate. Both fighting groups will meet in two days time in front of the bridge to the Imperial city. If the other group is not there, stay at Weye, the town right before the bridge. DO NOT attack the city without the other group, no matter how long the group has been gone. If the time exceeds three days, send a search party of five people, only five. DO NOT go out at night. I think about half of the fighters should go with the civilians. I think all the fighters of Skingrad should take the civilians, you all know and trust each other,"

"Sounds good to me," Dion says, looking around to see many people nodding in agreement.

"We should go while it's still early," Freidir suggests.

"I agree," Bittneld says.

Friends say their goodbyes as the groups depart, one east and one west. Sef leads his group through the wild, hoping they can make it to the estate before sundown. Bittneld walks next to him, his face as grim as Sef's.

Dion and Danus walk side by side ahead of their large group of fighters and civilians. Danus had set up the group in a formation he had learned in the Legion. The fighters stood in a huge circle around the civilians, protecting them from any possible surprise attacks.

"Down that road is Ceyatatar, an Ayleid ruin," Dion says to Danus, pointing down a side road to their left. Then a man steps onto the road before them.

"Yes, Ceyatatar," The hooded man in mage's robes says. "Home to Conjurers, loyal to Mehrunes Dagon, loyal… to the Usurper," The man finishes. As the hooded man raises his hands in the air eight more Conjurers join him in the road. The other Conjurers did not wear hoods, and are all High elves. They line up across the road, covering the entire path. Then they raise their right hands in the air, close fisted, and summon a daedra. A variety of daedra appear before the group of fighters. Dion recognizes the races of most of the creatures, a frost atronach, three flame atronachs, two scamps, and three daedroths.

"Danus," Dion mutters. "Tell the fighters to get to the Conjurers; the daedra will just be re-summoned if the fighters kill them, but if a Conjurer is killed, as will the creature they summoned,"

"Alright," Danus says, running through the ranks, passing the word to all the fighters. The daedra charge and Dion leads his fighters into battle.


	9. How the Plot Thickens

Sef and his group had just picked up a starving farmer from his farm, Shardrock. He had killed his sheep and eaten them already and was living off of carrots alone. He walks with Sef in the front of the group, explaining how he lived for so long. He said his name was Thorley Aethelred. It was Bittneld that had noticed the tents, about a half mile to the west of the group, sitting on a hill. Sef could see two men standing next to the tent, absorbed in their own conversation. The four soldiers that Talos had told Sef of were there, they had been since Kvatch had been overrun, lying low. The captain of the guard, a male Imperial, Savlian Matius, a female Redguard, Tierra, a male Altmer, Merandil, and another Imperial male Berich Inian.

"So," Savlian says to Sef. "You and this big group of fighters are going to Lord Drad's place to pick up a bunch of bandits and shit, then we're gonna attack the Imperial city?"

"Yeah," Sef replies. "And we are going to save so many lives,"

"Well my soldiers will fight with you the whole way," The Captain responds.

Dion plunges his blade into the last remaining Conjurer, smiling as the man falls to the ground.

"How are the fighters?" Dion asks Danus after the group starts towards Aleswell again.

"Good," The guard responds. "We lost another 'vampire hunter', but that's it,"

"Alright, not bad," Dion says, smiling at the Captain. "And we outta make it to the town on time,"

"Shit, we might end up at Trumbe," Bittneld says to no one in particular.

"Well," Freidir replies. "We are getting close to Trumbe, and the sun is getting low, so we need to decide now,"

"Damn," Sef says, shaking his head. "Do we even know what's in Trumbe? I don't want to walk in on a necromancer support group or a group of frisky female trolls,"

"Me neither, but we don't have much of a choice," Freidir says.

"True," Sef says, frowning. "I don't know I don't want to get caught walking at night, but I don't want to walk everyone into a trap either,"

"There it is," Freidir says, pointing to some ruins to the group's right.

"Okay," Sef says, turning around towards the group. "We are going to stay in these ruins for the night, after Bittneld and I check it out.

"Screw that," Freidir says. "I'm coming too,"

"I knew you would," Sef says, smiling at the Bosmer.

"Me and Will, too," Otis says.

The group pushes the large stone door in and walks into the dim ruins. The group makes its way down a set of stairs, revealing a Gloom Wraith holding a glass longsword, facing the other way.

"Who has steel weapons?" Bittneld mutters.

"Silver," Sef corrects. "Silver weapons are the ones that hurt 'em,"

"And enchanted, and daedric," Freidir adds.

"Ah, shit," Bittneld says, pulling his claymore off his back. "I got the only silver weapon, don't I?"

"No, I got like twenty silver arrows," Sef replies.

"Fantastic," Bittneld says sarcastically, before charging the spectral figure. Sef launches a volley of arrows, the captain slices through the ghost. Eventually, the captain causes the undead to melt away, defeated. "Alright," The captain says. "Let's move on,"

The group walks down another flight of stairs to another straightway. This one contains no undead, but a gate.

"Perfect," Sef says, satisfied. "Just don't activate that gate, and this area will be safe,"

"Yup," Freidir agrees. "It's gonna be cramped, though,"

"But safe," Otis says.

The group settles in, and Sef examines the gate. "This pressure pad will most likely open the gate," Sef says, gesturing at a small block on the ground.

"So, don't step on it," Freidir says, addressing everyone within earshot.

"Now," Sef says, rounding up his closest companions. He leads them away from the majority of the fighters and pulls out his map. He pulls a torch off the wall and sits down, the others following suit. "We will easily map it to the estate, but then should we stay there?"

"No," Freidir says immediately. "We should start back this way, and either make it all the way back to Skingrad, or stop back here,"

"We can't go back to Skingrad," Otis interrupts.

"Yeah," Bittneld agrees. "Skingrad is most likely crawling with undead by now,"

"Ah," Freidir says, sitting back.

"Where else can we go between here and Skingrad?" Sef asks. Otis pulls his map from his pack and places it over Sef's. Many marks cover the map, and Otis points to one.

"Infested Mine," He says tapping the mark.

"And…" Sef says. "Do you know what's in it?"

"Last time I went there it was full of marauders, which would actually be a _good_ thing this time," Otis says.

"Hopefully they are still alive in there," Will muses.

"I wonder how Sef and his crew are doing," Dion says to Danus. They are settled In Fort Nikel, where they had come across seven bandits, hiding out. The fort was small, but easily fit Dion and Danus' fighters and the civilians of Skingrad. The bandits seemed fairly resourceful, having plenty of food.

"I'm sure they're fine," Danus replies, covering his uncertainty with a confident look.

"Uh huh," Dion smirks, reading Dion's emotions, despite the captain's false look of confidence.

"We known each other too long," Danus laughs.

"So," Dion says more seriously. "We got enough time to get to Aleswell easily, but just _not_ enough time to make it to Cloud Ruler,"

"Well, I don't really feel safe staying in a random place if we know Aleswell is safe," Danus replies.

"Well we don't know if Aleswell is safe, but you're right, we'll spent tomorrow night there, then trek to Cloud Ruler," Dion says.

As the sun sets, the group from Skingrad barricades themselves in the fort. Sounds can be heard from outside the ruins, screams of hungry vampires, their undead bodies slamming into the wooden door, and nails scratching in fury. While the others sleep, Dion and Danus stand before the door, listening to the bone-chilling sounds.

"Why do they do that?" Dion asks. "They know we will have fortified the door,"

"They want to freak the crap out of us," Danus replies.

"It's working," Dion says with a nervous laugh.

"They want people to join them out of fear," Danus says.

"Think of all the creatures that might be out there," Dion says.

"No,"

The estate was rather large, with three small cabins and a large manor house. Sef would've marveled in its beauty if it wasn't swarming with zombies. The undead surrounded all four buildings, waiting for an opening to arise. Sef estimates their numbers around fifty, and impossibly high number for one group of undead. Well, not _impossible_ anymore. They stood around, occasionally slamming the doors of the buildings, most likely as a scare tactic.

"This is bullshit," Otis mutters.

"Bullshit," Will agrees.

"How the hell do we save 'em?" Bittneld questions.

"This is bullshit," Will repeats.

"Yeah, bull…"  
"Guys!" Sef shouts. "Focus,"

"So," Freidir says. We have a bunch of fighters, a bunch of archers, and a bunch of mages, we can totally do this,"

"Bull," Otis mutters.

"Line up the archers and any mages with ranged attacks or staves," Sef orders.

The group lines up, preparing for battle. Sef addresses the fighters, telling them the tactic they will be executing. He is addressing the role of the healer when someone shouts.

"There leaving!" Shouts a man near the front of the group. Sef spins to see the undead sauntering slowly away from the estate.

"Okay, that was easy," Bittneld laughs. Sef looks at the undead, amongst them, the hooded man.

"The Usurper," Sef mutters. The man is looking straight at him. A look that, even from such a distance, chills Sef. The man turns away from the fighters, and disappears, leaving his zombies walking away from the estate. "He has a bigger plan for us," Sef mutters.

"Or just for you," Freidir whispers.

"Whatever," Sef says, in a feudal attempt to brush of the Usurpers glare. "Let's save some people!"

Danus and Dion led the group out of the fort at sunup, following the road north towards Aleswell. Danus worries about the moral of his group, and about Dion. His friend had shown true fear the night earlier, and being Danus' second in command, he needed to be brave. Danus loves Dion like a brother, and knows that his friend had all the potential in the world to be a great leader, but not until he learned the art of ignoring fear, or at least be able to look unafraid. Danus knew, without a doubt, that he would die for Dion, and probably for any of these people, his friends, and people he did not know. Danus prayed that Dion lived the same way.

Sometimes Danus felt foolish, mentoring Dion, a man considerably older than himself. Dion had mentored him for a short time, teaching him how to be a carpenter, but when Danus joined the guard, the training ended. The reason for Danus' superiority was that Dion had not joined the guard until many years after Danus. Danus had, at one time seen Dion as a father figure, but when he became a superior to his once-mentor, he changed his point of view to that of a friend. He knew that Dion felt him as his son, but he didn't want to hurt Dion by telling him to stop giving him help. The man was experienced, but not to the degree of a master swordsman.

They spent days patrolling the city, and knights practicing their skills with swords. Danus had never felt better than Dion, he never really thought about it. Dion didn't either. He lost most of their spars, but laughed and embraced Danus in congratulations every time. He loved the older man, and he knew that Dion loved him also. It was for this reason that they were alive now. The respect they had for each other led to fantastic decision making, decisions that over the years had saved dozens of lives.

Now if only they could save these.


End file.
